


Morning Bath

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but not for eating, raspberry cheesecake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Law end up having a bath at 3:30am, which is followed by activities of a more strenuous nature.</p><p>Not sure how to summarise now that this is multi-chaptered. Basically just fluff and smut...until later chapters (¬‿¬)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Ofeara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Ofeara/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Ofeara, the greatest KidLaw artist~ Check them out on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: Ofeara was so sweet to return the love for my birthday, and created amazing artwork for this fic, found here:  
> ofeara.tumblr.com/post/153284321641

Kid was the definition of enervation. For the past week he had been working from open until close at the mechanic workshop, plus handling paperwork on top of that. He had been picking up the slack as Wire had taken time off for family reasons, but he was fading fast.

By the time he got home to his apartment it was a little past seven pm. He stuffed his face with the takeaway Thai food he had picked up on the way, then decided he was so done for the night. He knew he should have a shower, he was covered in grease and car oil and who knew what else, but he decided he didn’t give a damn. If the bed got filthy too bad, he’ll wash the sheets another day when he has time.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, still half clothed, only managing to remove his boots and overalls which looked like they had been to hell and back.

XXX

Kid didn’t have a clue as to what the time was, but he felt his mind partially awaken. Not enough to even bother opening his eyes, only enough to have some very simple thoughts that if translated into words probably wouldn’t even be coherent.

He knew what his thoughts meant, though. His mind was functioning just barely enough to be able to tell from the smell and the soft item wrapped in his arms, that during his sleep he had made his way over to the side of the bed where his boyfriend would occupy when he slept over. As Kid hugged the pillow that belonged to Law he wished it was the man himself. He’d hardly seen Law in the past week because things had been so hectic. He would trade his left arm for Law to be here. If he traded his arm that would also probably mean he could get some time off work too; sounded like a win-win situation. He hugged the pillow tighter, nuzzling into the familiar scent as he felt sleep begin to pull his mind back into complete rest.

“Eustass-ya, you are making it very difficult for me to sleep.”

 _What_?

At the sound of that monotone voice which was too clear to be part of a dream his eyes flung open, which he instantly regretted because the cool air stung. After many drawn out seconds and multiple blinks of his groggy eyes, Kid could perceive through his blurry vision and the dark room that what he held in his arms was not, in fact, a pillow; Law was in bed beside him. When Kid didn’t respond in any way other than staring, Law understood his brain was probably still offline, and took it upon himself to explain his presence.

“Last night I came and knocked on your door around eight. When you didn’t answer I was worried and so let myself in with my key.” Law’s tone changed slightly as he continued to speak, now with a smirk present in his voice, “You were passed out in bed, but all the lights were still on.”

Kid seemed as though he was managing to process what Law was telling him, but he continued to fail to respond.

“Have you showered at all this week? You smell repulsive.”

At that comment Kid’s mind kicked into gear like a car being jumpstarted, and his body shook lightly as he chuckled. “Heh, can’t be too repulsive if you voluntarily climbed into bed with me.”

“You smell like a car ate you, and then decided you tasted too bad and spat you back out again.” Kid laughed a second time as he imagined that happening, it reminded him of a Stephen King movie he watched a while back. If nothing else, it was a credit to Law’s abilities that he could put Kid in an instant good mood as soon as he woke up, because he sure as hell wasn’t a morning type of person.

“You put up with it because you love me,” Kid stated in a light-hearted but matter-of-fact way. Kid had worked out about three months ago that whenever he brought that topic up it made Law react in the most hilarious ways. Trafalgar Law, the most over-intelligent, serious and surefooted man he knew, would blush and look away to the side awkwardly.

As expected, it sparked the usual reaction on this occasion. _Pure gold_.

Law never denied his love for Kid, but he certainly didn’t confirm it either. Well, not verbally at least. Kid didn’t understand Law’s mind; heck, half the time he didn’t understand his own mind; but what he did know for sure was that he liked exactly where they were at in their relationship.

Kid could only manage to hold one eye open now, which he used to squint at Law, who happened to have the cutest grumpy face. His brow would crease and his lips pouted slightly. Kid wouldn’t mock Law though, because that would most likely earn him a slap in the face and it was way too early for that –

 _What the hell was the time_?!

Kid jerked up with a sudden start when he couldn't remember setting his alarm last night. "Shit! What time is it?!"

Law glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table that glowed florescent red in the dark room. "It's not even four am. Stop yelling."

"Ahh that's good. I need more sleep before I'm ready to face work," he said closing his eyes as he sank back down onto the bed.

When he heard no response from his boyfriend he forced open an eye again, and his vision was met by a very concerned looking Law.

"Eustass-ya," Law began slowly, "you do realise it is _Sunday_ , meaning you have no work today?"

 _Fuck. Yes._ They were probably the best words that could have left Law’s beautiful lips in this moment. Kid couldn't help himself, he leant in and gave Law a kiss. As soon as their lips separated Law began complaining again.

" _Ughh_ what have you eaten? Chinese food?"

"Thai, actually," Kid said, failing to hold back a mischievous grin, like a child being told off for something he didn’t give a damn about.

Law rearranged himself so that his back was now facing Kid. In response Kid just cuddled up behind him, nuzzling into his neck. “Sorry princess.”

“I’ve asked you so many times not to call me that.”

“It just suits your whiny ass so perfectly though~” That comment earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from Law’s elbow.

Kid slipped his hand into Law’s underwear and ran a finger over his hole, and made a joke about how he could make good use of the grease on his hands so they won’t have to worry about using lube. At the suggestion Law’s cheeks tensed together nervously around Kid’s hand.

“Don't you dare! _Squishy tush_!”

Kid snickered like a child every time Law was forced to use that ridiculous safe word. There was just something priceless about seeing his boyfriend say those words while holding a look of seriousness and slight panic. Of course Kid had chosen the phrase; though it took a good week of convincing before Law had agreed he would actually use it. Law had to have a safe word, not because they did extreme things during sex, but because Kid was an idiot, and at times it could be difficult to determine exactly how much of what he suggested was just a joke.

Law relaxed when he felt Kid’s hand retreat. “I would actually pay you right now to clean yourself.”

The next thing Law knew was that the warmth behind him was suddenly removed and the bed dipped and rose as the solid frame of his boyfriend got out. Kid was motivated by the detail that Law hadn’t specified how exactly he would pay, and so made his way to the bathroom with his shit-eating grin.

Law stayed in bed like a blanket burrito, dozing lightly while he listened to the water running. After a while the water turned off, and he heard Kid walk back over to the bed. However he was surprised to find that he still stank. When Law turned to look up at him he noticed that despite being completely naked, the redhead was still dry and covered in filth. Before Law had time to say anything he was lifted out of bed, blanket and all, and carried to the bathroom in the way newlyweds walk into their honeymoon accommodation.

“Eustass-ya, you can’t just pick me up as you please!”

“Shhhhh, the neighbours are probably still sleeping,” Kid whispered back to Law, trying to hide the fact that he himself had been talking at an inconsiderate volume up until this point.

He set Law down on his feet, who let out a shiver when the freezing tiles touched his bare skin.

Kid liked his apartment bathroom. It was different from the stereotypical type that were all white and glary; his had a dark theme, with variations of grey and deep blue tiling. He was particularly thankful of it during this situation, because if the room were any brighter they would probably need to bath wearing sunglasses. Even better, the light also had adjustable brightness, which Kid set as low as possible.

What a pair they made, both standing in the bathroom with their extreme bed hair and squinting at one another. Except Law’s stare was more vicious, attempting to burn holes into Kid. It was useless though. Kid had been the victim of that glare so many times that it had begun to lose effect. If anything, it was kind of endearing now. The way it translated in Kid’s mind was something along the lines of ‘ _if anyone else made me do this stupid shit I would dump their ass, but since it’s you I’ll tolerate it_.’

“It is three-thirty am. I need sleep, not a goddamn bath.”

“It’ll be more fun if you’re in here with me, though. Plus we’ll go straight back to bed afterwards.”

Law rolled his eyes but began peeling off his garments anyway, knowing from past experiences how annoying Kid was to deal with once he’d made his mind up about something. Besides, the bath actually did look really good, with all the bubbles and the steam rising up off the surface. Better than standing on the cold tiles, anyway.

Law threw the blanket out of the bathroom so it didn’t get wet, and then immediately put some toothpaste on Kid’s toothbrush and shoved it in the man’s mouth; a silent order.

Kid sat down in the bath in what was probably the least graceful way possible, causing a significant amount of water to slosh over the edge. When he laid down his enormous frame filled majority of the tub, leaving Law with the sole option of straddling his waist.

Once the tub was filled by the presence of the two men, the water level rose noticeably, reaching Law’s pointed hip bones, which Kid had already begun circling with the thumb of the hand he wasn’t using to brush his teeth. After a moment he moved his hand to Law’s lower stomach, and attempted to reposition him back a little to a spot where he could really enjoy the contact of Law’s ass. Law was quick to realise what he was trying to do, though, and made it clear it wasn’t going to happen, and that Kid should get his priorities in check.

As Kid continued to brush his teeth with a look that suggested he was mentally planning, Law took the task upon himself to wet and wash the filthy red hair. Strong fingers massaged into the scalp creating a hat of bubbles, and Law watched as the man’s entire body physically relaxed and slouched down further into the bath.

Just as Law was making his way to the hair behind Kid’s ears a gasp escaped his lips. Kid’s stealthy approach was hidden by the bubbles, but Law could distinctly feel the redhead’s hand gripped on his length, gliding up and down loosely, teasingly. Kid grinned around his toothbrush as he enjoyed Law’s reaction. Law was determined to get Kid clean, though, and so ignored his impatient boyfriend while continuing to scrub his hair. Law’s face was torn between concentration and undeniable pleasure, slightly embarrassed by the way he was rock hard in a matter of mere seconds.

"Eustass-ya, please. You need to clean yourself, you’re filthy." It wasn’t without effort for Law to say this, because really what he wanted was for Kid to tighten his grip so he could fuck into his hand. However something gave him the impression that he could get something better if he was patient.

Kid spat his toothpaste into the bath water and flashed a grin of white teeth. “Since when do you say please?”

“Slip of the tongue,” Law stated with a smirk.

“Well now that I’ve brushed, why don’t you slip your tongue into my mouth?” Kid’s grin grew wider, feeling witty with his use of words despite the ridiculous hour.

Law leant down to meet Kid’s waiting lips. He licked over the minty lower lip once before kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue in. The kiss lasted longer than Kid expected, with multiple changes in direction before they eventually broke for air. Kid was surprised by Law’s enthusiasm, it was like the man had been waiting for this for some time. To show his own eagerness, in return he bit Law’s bottom lip playfully, stretching the tender skin. After their brief break, Law’s lips were right back on Kid’s, and their tongues danced together in ways that only they understood.

Kid’s hands slid their way up Law’s smooth back, the wetness allowing them to glide effortlessly, pulling him closer. He traced painted nails down the channel of Law’s spine, noticing how the tightly connected bones rose and fell like waves on the ocean. Kid loved all of it; how delicate the man’s wrists and ankles felt when his hands wrapped around them completely, his artistic ribs that only really became visible when the man would raise his arms up above his head or stretch out on the bed like a cat. His natural build was complimented by tight skin that showed off his sexy skeletal structure and firmly knit muscles. Law was _perfect_.

They had been together for almost two years now and Law’s body was yet to lose its effect over Kid’s mind. Kid would begin to salivate before even touching his boyfriend. They had to start getting up earlier on the mornings when one of them slept over, as once Kid saw Law changing his clothes he couldn’t resist but indulge them both in something sensual.

Feeling satisfied for the moment, Law pulled away from the kiss, but enjoyed how Kid’s lips tried to follow. “Okay, you really do need to clean yourself now.”

Kid slid under the water to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Consequently, the sudden change in seating angle caused Law to slide forward closer to Kid’s face. It also caused a little girly squeal from Law, but thankfully Kid would never know due to having his head completely below water.

When Kid resurfaced he was greeted by the view of Law’s hips which were now straddled over his chest. “Heh, did you change your mind while I was gone?”

“No. You are clearly delirious from lack of sleep.” Law pushed Kid’s head back under the water again to empathise his point.

Kid started laughing underwater, and then of course resurfaced while spurting and coughing up water, which only made him laugh harder. What an idiot. Law thought the man’s first name was certainly an appropriate reflection of his maturity level, which was exceedingly low.

Since cleaning Kid was going to prove quite the task in the limited space available, they agreed that Kid would wash his upper half while Law would spin around to wash his lower half. They both worked to scrub Kid’s skin to its natural colour that matched that of white marble.

Despite still being fully erect, Law forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Well, _in hand_ , as he reached between the man’s legs to clean, keeping the contact purposeful and non-sexual. Kid began to rock his hips regardless. Of course. Honestly Law had expected nothing less.

And of course having the view of Law’s ass spread across him Kid took it upon himself to clean it. Before long Kid couldn’t help himself, and ended up grabbing Law by the hips and pulling them towards his head, causing Law to fall forward. A gasp escaped the darkhaired man as the underside of his member slid over Kid’s stomach muscles, trapped between their two bodies. That was something he had never experienced before.

With Law’s legs still spread to touch either side of the tub, Kid soaked in the view, thinking about how tight the man’s hole looked, knowing it would only be a matter of time before it would be stretched open and filled with pleasure. Without hesitation, Kid proceeded to rub and knead the round cheek muscle before him.

“Eustass-ya, we are _not_ doing anything in the bath!”

“Why not?”

“Because knowing you, you will fall asleep immediately afterwards and then I will be stuck with the task of trying to get your sorry ass out the tub.” Kid just laughed at the accuracy of that. Law muttered something under his breath along the lines of ‘ _or maybe I should leave you to drown?_ ’

“Just relax. There’s no harm in getting things started~”

Aside from Law reaching back to splash water in Kid’s face, there was no further protest. Kid propped one knee up so that Law had something to hold on to.

Kid pulled Law even further back so that he could put his tongue to work. Before long he had Law squirming all over the place, all at once trying to enjoy Kid’s talented tongue while also rutting himself against Kid’s chest. Kid placed heavy arms down on Law’s back in attempt to hold him in place.

They had been together for long enough now to know what each other liked. Despite Law’s sophisticated and complex personality, he was pleased rather simply. In particular he appreciated any attention given to his ass. Kid on the other hand liked the look on Law’s face and the sounds he made when he was enjoying himself; so really, they were perfect for each other in that respect. Sometimes it could be difficult to talk Law into sex, but once the man was hard and horny he was just as much of an animal as Kid. Kid never minded working for it though, made it seem more rewarding in the end.

Kid had been so focused on Law’s marvellous ass, now using a combination of finger and tongue, that he hadn’t noticed how hard he was himself. That was, until, Law had taken his length that had been bobbing freely in the water and placed it into his capable mouth. Kid mumbled some curse words as his head fell back to thud on the edge of the bathtub. It felt so perfect, his balls were in the warm water while Law took care of his dick.

By unspoken agreement they both scrambled to get out of the bath, while trying not to slip as they untangled their bodies. They didn’t bother to dry themselves when they finally got out, still covered in bubbles they were too busy eating each other’s face as they stumbled together on the flooded tiles. Kid hoisted Law up, who clung to him with his arms around Kid’s neck and long legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Making their way blindly to the bedroom, in a motion that could best be described as falling, they both landed on the bed, Kid on top.

Once on the bed they were grinding on each other like crazy, rubbing their stiff flesh together with frenzied urgency. The slide of their skin on the other felt amazing. They’d had sex in the shower before under running water, but never like this. Their bodies were boiling hot but the thin layer of water on their skin was beginning to cool, resulting in a surreal, shiver-inducing sensation. They hadn’t even truly begun and were already filling the room with moans and open panting.

Kid licked over Law’s collar bone, while the man under him intertwined his fingers behind Kid’s neck to hold the closeness between them. Kid positioned Law’s legs to spread them as best he could; one folded up against Law’s chest and held in place under the knee by Kid’s strong hand, and the other was just sort of stretched out on the bed, Law adjusting it himself to find the most comfortable arrangement. Kid loomed over Law, and pushed all the way in with a single effort. He then moved his other hand near Law’s head to prop himself up so he didn’t crush his lover.

Kid’s eyes were locked on Law’s flushed face the entire time; watching as he went through the phases, slowly losing himself to the pleasure. Kid lived for these moments. The moments when Law’s walls and personas were stripped away for a brief time, and what remained was pure, unaltered emotion. For Kid a certain type of ecstasy came with the idea that he was the only one allowed to see Law like this.

Neither of them lasted as long as they usually would, probably because they hadn’t seen each other in a while. There was a sense of urgency between them as they both rushed to the finish, seeking relief from a week’s worth of stress. Law came hot and heavy, dirtying his own stomach and chest with white ropes. Kid followed soon after, and then continued moving slowly, not quite wanting it to be over yet. It was a shame that Law had dirtied himself so soon after their bath, so after pulling out Kid licked the tan skin clean, like the gentleman he was.

After coming back to reality, Kid was reminded of just how tired he still was. Law, conversely, now felt wide awake, and so propped himself up on pillows at the head of the bed to read near the lamp. Kid collected the blanket from where it had been thrown on the ground, placed his pillow over Law’s lap, and rested his head there and waited for sleep to find him again. Law held his book in one hand while he used the other to idly run long delicate fingers through the soft red hair, which always seemed fierier after being washed.

XXX

When they finally got up at a reasonable hour in the morning, they remembered their clothes were still on the bathroom floor, absolutely drenched from the water that had spilt from the bath. So until they dried, Law’s choices were to either spend the day butt naked (which Kid would love) or to borrow his boyfriend’s clothes. He decided on the later. Kid’s jumper was big enough for Law to wear as a short dress, which he had to do because the waist on all of Kid’s pants was too big and just slipped straight down. It was quite the view, watching those long tanned legs walk around Kid’s apartment, completely exposed. Quite the addition indeed.

Kid ended up walking to a convenience store a block away to bring back coffee and breakfast, because neither of the lazy bastards felt like cooking. Kid got a toasted sandwich for himself, and a boring salad for Law because he was a prissy diva and too good for bread apparently.

They spent the remainder of the day lounging around the apartment. Lots of kissing, cuddling, and napping. And a whole lot of Law putting up with Kid’s immature sense of humour. Along with some other more _strenuous activities_ mixed in. Kid also managed to find the energy to wash their clothes and the bed sheets in the communal laundry. When Kid said that all the dryers were currently in use and they would have to wait, Law had a fair idea that his boyfriend was talking shit. Most likely because he didn’t want him to get dressed.

“Sometimes I’m jealous of people who don’t know you.”

“You know I keep you young.”

“I _am_ young.”

“Exactly, because you have _me_ ,” Kid said with a gleaming smile.

Law rolled his eyes to try and distract from the smile he was having difficulty disguising. Truthfully he didn’t mind waiting, though. He wasn’t in a rush to be elsewhere, he was already exactly where he wanted to be.


	2. Anniversary Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Feara!! Hope you had the greatest day! <3  
> You seemed to have liked the first chapter so much that I thought I would surprise you with a second chapter this year!  
> And because I can't seem to get this fic out of my head there will be more to come in the future XD

Today marked their two year anniversary. It wasn’t the official date, because neither of them had ever formally asked the other to be in a relationship. It just happened. However there was one particular night when they got together and never really parted ways. It was the first time they made their way in between the sheets together, and the only reason the date stuck was because Kid had kept the tickets from that night.

So the 19th of April it was.

Both Kid and Law had to work today, but they didn’t mind because they would have all night and all day tomorrow together.

The workshop was weirdly quiet when there was no one else around. Wire and his apprentice had knocked off for the night because everything was practically done. The garage had been locked up, and Kid waited in the office where he stared down the clock and tapped his nails against the wooden countertop impatiently. It read 5:25PM. Lock up was in five minutes, but Kid was waiting for one more customer to come and collect their car after having serviced it.

Kid had rang the guy over an hour ago to let him know his car was ready, who then confirmed he would be there to collect it before close. But that was beginning to seem unlikely.

It would take Kid twenty minutes to ride home, and then another twenty-five to get to their dinner reservation which was booked for 7PM. This was fine; it would give Kid at least a solid twenty minutes in-between to shower and change into something clean. That is, assuming this guy was going to show on time.

Fifteen minutes passed along with three failed attempts to ring this jerk. Kid was growing increasingly agitated when finally someone walked into the office.

“ _Hi_ ,” Kid practically growled through gritted teeth, because that was all this ass deserved.

Kid cut off the small talk to get straight to the point because he really wanted to get out of here. “Okay _so_ , your spark plugs were fine so no cost for those. Just the timing belt, which comes to–”

“ _AND_ the water pump?” the middle-aged man spat out, like Kid was stupid for forgetting.

Kid took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes darted over to the clock. 5:48PM. He could still make dinner in time if he skipped the shower. “You didn’t ask for the water pump to be checked,” Kid said slowly.

“I’m certain I _did_ ,” the man challenged, cocking up an eyebrow.

Kid knew for sure that the man _hadn’t_ , because Kid was the one who had spoken to him when he brought the car over in the morning. He had wanted to suggest servicing the water pump, simply because it was so much easier to access it while the timing belt was already out. But before he could even finish the sentence he had been cut off by the customer exclaiming he’s not going to be talked into paying for any extra junk that he doesn’t need. And that was that.

“Well I apologise for the misunderstanding. I should be able to fit you in tomorr-“

“Tomorrow doesn’t work. I need it done now!”

“I can’t do it now. We’re technically closed and I’ve got somewhere to be,” ‘ _not that you would care, you fucking dick_ ,’ Kid added internally.

“Look. I have a road trip planned for _tomorrow_ so I don’t have _time_ to get it serviced again. It’s not fair for me to be put at a disadvantage because of _your_ faulty customer service. It needs to be done _now_.”

The fact that this guy had left it until the day before his road trip to get his car serviced was further evidence of how stupid he was. Kid pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply, not even bothering to hide how clearly irritated he was.

“It’s actually my anniversary–”

“I’m sure your girlfriend will understand.”

That was it. That was _fucking it_. This douche needed to disappear right the fuck now or Kid was going to lose his job over smashing his wrinkled leather face in. It was a conscious effort to unball his clenched fists and speak calmly.

“ _Fine_ ,” Kid spat out. “I’ll ring you when I’m done.”

Kid was so over everything. He was kicking himself for not bringing a change of clean clothes to work, because that would have saved so much time. He quickly rang Law to apologise and say he was going to be half an hour late, who replied that he would try and change the booking.

Kid had to reopen the garage, bring the car back in from where it had been parked out on the street ready for collection. And for added work he then had to reclose the garage gates behind himself just for safety because he was alone, all the while cursing aloud to vent his frustrations.

And of course the water pump _did_ need work, because that seemed to be just his luck at the moment. It would have been so simple to check it while the timing belt was out, but since it wasn’t the whole process was going to be a massive pain in the ass. Kid could work around it, it just added extra complexity.

The familiar movements of working on the car actually began to calm him. That was, until twenty minutes later there was an obnoxious banging on the garage door. Kid _swore to god_ that if that was the man coming back before Kid had rung him there was going to be blood.

Kid unlatched the heavy door and ripped it open, teeth bared in a snarl at whoever stood on the other side.

Lo and behold, it was Law. Who wasn’t the least bit intimidated by Kid’s angry face. Law just smirked as he watched his boyfriend’s face change from ‘vicious guard dog’ to ‘excited puppy’ in two seconds flat.

Law stepped into the brightness of the garage and away from the street that was slowly losing its light. It had been a few months since Law had been here, but everything looked unchanged, maintaining its look of organised chaos. It was messy, with the floor covered in old oil stains, but everything seemed to have its own place. Law breathed in deeply. Although he didn’t like the idea of touching anything filthy (which was pretty much everything in here), he loved all the smells of metal and grease. Probably because he associated those smells with Kid.

Unfinished projects and tools scattered the bench spaces, which Law shoved aside to place his plastic bags down. “So what’s the deal? You sounded mad on the phone,” Law asked.

“Ugh, this guy is a real _dick_ ,” Kid grunted.

“Yeah? Doesn’t take much for you to get worked up, though.”

“He referred to you as my _girlfriend_ ,” Kid shot Law a convincing look from his place leaning over the engine.

“Hm. What a dick,” Law agreed, although sounding less offended than Kid.

Kid grinned. He liked it when Law swore with that sexy smooth voice.

Law selected what looked like the cleanest stool and sat, leaning back to rest his elbows on the bench while he watched Kid work. “It must be the night for rude people, because the restaurant was very blunt in denying a change of reservation time, so I cancelled.”

“Seriously?” Kid asked in genuine surprise, having assumed their plans were still going ahead.

Law lifted the bags from the bench to show Kid. “I’m shocked you haven’t sniffed out the food yet.”

Now Kid just felt guilty. Law was dressed so nicely, and because of him they weren’t even going out anymore. “Law, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Law assured Kid as he crossed those slender legs, cocking his head to the side and offering a sultry look. “It’s not _dinner_ that I’m looking forward to tonight.”

Kid couldn’t argue with that. “Alright, I’ll just finish up here first.”

Law didn’t mind waiting, given the view in front of him. Kid was wearing royal blue overalls, the full body ones with long sleeves. Except the studs were only done up until Kid’s waste, with the top half of his uniform hanging around his hips. His torso was covered only by a tight white singlet which did nothing to hide the muscles beneath. His boots were so scuffed up that they were now more of a matte grey than black, only shiny on the spots where something slick had spilled on them.

Law watched as thick arm muscles flexed from only the slightest of movements as Kid’s fingers worked intricately. His hair was unkempt, and his skin which was naturally a flawless shade of white had been stained varying shades of black, the worst of which was his fingers, where all the grime was caked under his nails. Law would make Kid clean it out later. Despite all this, he looked sexier than should be allowed.

“How was work today, cut anyone interesting open?” Kid asked without taking his eyes of the task in front of him.

“Wednesday is my consultation day, you know that.”

“ _Today is Wednesday?_ ” Kid questioned, mumbling mainly to himself. He closed the bonnet and walked over to where Law was seated, grabbing a rag from the bench to wipe his hands on. “Well I’m a surgeon too but I don’t have a consultation day, so that’s probably why I forgot,” Kid said with that stupid crooked grin.

“Oh _really?_ ” Law took the bait, despite knowing full well he was in for some rubbish response.

“Yeah. _Car surgeon_ ,” Kid answered and his grin grew even larger. “Smells good, what did you get?” he asked, gesturing towards the hot plastic bags.

Law began pulling items out as he listed them off. “Two pieces of grilled fish for me, one for you; fried rice and prawn crackers to share; and some cheese garlic naan for you.”

“You went to _three_ different places?!” Kid asked, eyes flicking between the different packaging for each cuisine.

“Mm. Special occasion. Plus I had time.”

“Thanks.” Kid kissed Law on the temple, who then swivelled on the stool to face the bench.

Excitement boiled up inside Kid; the situation was _perfect_ for something he had conjured up a long time ago. He placed his hand on the back of Law’s stool, and trying his best to actually speak instead of just laugh, he asked, “Can I push your stool in?”

And then the laughter _let loose_. Shit, he couldn’t even look at Law’s face to check if he got the joke because he could hardly keep his own eyes open. His arm suddenly felt too weak to push as the follow up.

“ _You get it?_ ” Kid spurted out sounding hysterical, “Cos we’re gay, and stool is another word for–”

“I get it,” Law assured him, “it’s just terrible.”

Kid took up the seat beside Law because he was starting to wheeze and tear up.

Law watched him with a deadpan expression. “It’s really not that funny.”

Shit. Yes it was. It was funnier than the time when Kid found one of those Magic 8 Balls hidden in one of Law’s drawers. Somehow the fact that Law didn’t find it funny made Kid laugh even more until he felt his face begin to turn red.

After a few long moments and deep breathing, Kid calmed down enough to eat a prawn cracker. But as soon as he glanced back over at Law’s serious face the cackling started all over again, this time managing to choke on the food in his month.

 _Now_ Law found it funny, and let out a soft chuckle while Kid had a coughing fit.

It was amazing how just Law’s presence made everything better. Kid found it difficult to believe that he had been so angry a short time ago, and now he was ecstatic. Kid had a real buzz going on. He had Law, all this food, plus the rest of the night to look forward to. It was going to be great and right now nothing could convince him otherwise.

They ate their share of food using the plastic cutlery, but didn’t completely stuff themselves for the reason they were both thinking of. The naan would be fine to keep for tomorrow, so Kid wrapped that back up in its alfoil.

Law helped get ready for lock up by putting the car back out on the road while Kid did other jobs. They called the guy up and waited together in the office. Law fiddled with everything to pass the time, and fortunately the guy turned up reasonably fast.

They had joked about Kid introducing Law as ‘the girlfriend’ to see the look on the man’s face, but didn’t end up going through with it.

Kid felt great when he finally made it out, although it was completely dark now. At least now the traffic would be scarce, so it should take less than half an hour to get to Law’s apartment. They would drive separately since Law had his car and Kid had his bike.

Kid’s bike was a beast of a thing, and he loved it like his own child. He also had a car that he would alternate with, but it was a bit of a shit-box, even though he had poured hours of his time into making it more than it would have originally been back in its year of manufacture. It was a manual though, which was really all that mattered in Kid’s mind. Unlike Law’s car, which was an auto and the frequent victim of Kid’s teasing, despite being fancier than Kid could ever afford.

One of their first and arguably best dates together was actually Kid teaching Law to drive stick. They had taken Kid’s car out to the middle of nowhere to practice, and after a few hours Law had it down pat, with the smoothness of his gear changes being on par with Kid’s. Law was a natural, but Kid liked to think it was his teaching skills that made the difference. And since there was no one else around, of course Kid also seized the opportunity to congratulate Law on the back seat.

They followed the dimly lit streets together on the route they had both memorised perfectly after having done it so many times. Law was leading the way, until Kid decided to show-off and speed ahead. Law just smirked and hoped Kid was watching in his mirrors, as Law made a last minute decision to pull into a 24/7 grocery store.

Law went in alone. A few minutes later Kid showed up and raised a hairless brow at Law, who simply smirked in return and handed over the basket for Kid to carry. Law didn’t need much, just some essentials like milk.

Kid wandered around on his own for a bit, and then found Law staring at a display of cakes. When he joined Law he observed that they were raspberry cheesecake. There were seven of them, each reduced down to two dollars because their expiry date was today.

“You want one?” Kid asked as he selected one and spun it on his open palm, before gesturing to put it in the basket.

Law continued to stare at the cakes for a moment longer. He broke from his trance to look at the cake in Kid’s hand, before lifting his gaze to meet crimson eyes. A wicked smirk spread across his features. “I want them _all_.”

He had that look in his eyes. Kid wasn’t the best at reading emotion, but this was one expression he never got wrong. Law was horny.

They held eye contact for a long moment, both trying to confirm that the other was thinking the same thing.

“I’ll go get a cart,” Kid said with sudden urgency.

“And I’ll get the custard,” Law said with equal enthusiasm, and they set off in opposite directions, power walking like they were on a mission.

The quantity of cake was enough to pique the interest on the checkout chick, who enquired if it was for a party. Law answered that they were holding a celebration, but failed to mention that it would consist of only two people, and that the main purpose of the cake was for something other than eating.

The remainder of the ride home couldn’t go fast enough. Both men had only one thing on their minds; a growing desire that could only be satisfied in one way. Parking their vehicles and catching the elevator up to the 5th floor with all their groceries felt as though it took ten times longer than usual.

Upon making it to Law’s apartment door, Kid was impatiently moving up behind Law to cop a feel while mouthing over his neck, meanwhile Law struggled to find the right key with the added distraction. Thankfully there was no one else in the hallway.

They walked in together and headed for the kitchen, not so subtly looking each other up and down as they went. It had been two years and they still behaved like this, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

As they set the shopping down on the countertop Law gave Kid instructions to go and shower, which was met with grumbles of protest. However Law had been expecting this response, and informed Kid that he likes to eat his food off cleans surfaces. That, paired with the hungry look in Law’s eyes, sent Kid promptly to the bathroom without another word.

“And make sure you clean under your nails,” Law yelled after Kid as he disappeared into the bathroom. Law got only mutters in response, but knew Kid would do as he was told if the prize was sex.

Law liked the noise of the shower running in the background, and began preparing things while he listened. It was going to be on the kitchen floor. Fortunately Law’s cleaner had come today, so hygiene wouldn’t be an issue. He had enough heat pooling in his groin that he didn’t care about the mess it would create, they could deal with that later.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later saw them both on the floor, clothes long forgotten and bodies so hot they were oblivious to the coldness of the surface. The first round went much like the lead up would have led one to predict. They were beasts with basic needs that had to be met.

They smothered the raspberry cheesecake generously on one another, before mouthing over warm flesh and eating it off. They didn’t forget the custard either, which added a sensation of delightful slickness. Arousal reached its peak in no time when lips, fingers and tongues were put to use in the ways they knew drove their partner insane.

Law was on all fours with his knees parted seductively, except Kid was on the wrong end to enjoy the view from the back. Law scooped up some cake with his fingers before placing them into Kid’s mouth for him to suck clean. Law watched with heavy lidded eyes before leaning forward to kiss Kid and share the taste.

Kid reached blindly for the carton of liquid custard, which was poured between Law’s shoulder blades. It ran smoothly down the dipped channel of his arched spine, making it all the way to the crack of his ass. It felt nice and cool, earning of shiver of pleasure.

Law began dragging his teeth over one of Kid’s pecs to indulge in the cake, making sure to pass over his nipple. He mouthed his way up the side of Kid’s neck, changing to small kisses when he reached the end of the cake at Kid’s jawline. Law kissed softly over Kid’s temple and ear, taking a moment to suck on the lobe. Law wasn’t an overly affectionate person by nature, so Kid appreciated that he was making an added effort for the special occasion.

The foreplay wasn’t enough anymore, and Kid took up his position behind Law. He let his hands roam freely, squeezing and kneading all the perfect flesh. Then Kid used Law’s inner thighs, which were now shut tightly, to fuck himself breathless. Kid poured more custard over Law’s backside as he went, and relished in the sensation of smooth tightness. He reached under to pump Law in time with his thrusts, which were positioned high enough to drag along Law’s balls.

Their biology craved a second round, which went much the same as the first. Except this time it was Law’s turn to lead. Kid laid on his back while Law loomed over him and fucked his mouth. Every so often Law would slow his hips to give Kid a chance to catch his breath, and also put his tongue to use. Kid was rougher with his tongue than usual as he worked suck away the cake. Law loved it, and continued to add more of the dessert to keep Kid busy.

The third round was different, despite starting in a similar manner.

Frantic movements fuelled by ecstatic need pushed them to the edge. Their limbs were tangled around one another, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to determine what belonged to who. The only sounds were the determined clapping of skin, complimented by moans and sighs gratitude. Anticipation swam through their veins, making their skin shiver and stomachs flutter; the feeling of warmth it created left them helpless to writhe against the other. No amount of skin contact was enough.

Law closed his eyes and allowed the euphoria to consume him completely, relishing in the sensation of Kid’s hands and mouth and cock. His toes curled and the world fell away silently. He was oblivious to everything except for Kid’s familiar touch. The ecstasy brought with it vision that blurred with white speckles, and lasted so long it made time stand still.

Each intimate moment such as this that they shared was better than the last; more meaningful. Feeling like they were the only two people on earth was something they could never forget. They understood sex like this couldn’t be had with just anyone. They held one another, placing their foreheads together as they waited with resting eyes for the breathing to slow. Law kissed Kid’ eyelid gently.

Coming down from their high was inevitable. Their tender moment was over, and now they were reduced to two weirdos laying in smooshed cake on the middle of the kitchen floor. For the first time since they had started over an hour ago, their sugary coating felt like mess.

“Happy two year anniversary,” Kid said, chuckling at the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Yeah,” Law said back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

The sweet smell of raspberry cheesecake and custard disguised the light scent of sex. It had been a solid effort on their behalf, and now only one cake remained untouched.

The realisation now dawned on them that they had to clean themselves in the bathroom, but to get there they would walk a trail of mess. However it was times like this when Kid’s odd ideas could be useful.

Instead of walking all the way to the bathroom, he walked only a metre to the countertop where he could reach the paper towel. He pulled of some squares and placed them under his feet. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing Law had ever laid eyes upon: His tall muscular boyfriend, completely naked except for the generous layer of smeared cake, was wearing shoes made from paper towel.

Even better, because the smooth tiles of the kitchen were slippery, Kid moved in slow motion toward the bathroom, hardly lifting his feet up as he snickered all the way.

Law had the option of doing the same or waiting for Kid to come back and collect him. He chose the latter. When Kid returned to do just that after preparing the shower and cleaning his own feet, he cracked up at Law who was sprawled out motionless in the mess. It looked like a murder scene from Dexter.

“Do you ever question what we are doing with our lives?” Kid laughed as he scooped Law’s uncooperative body from the floor.

“Only when I’m with you, strangely enough,” Law smirked back.

In the shower they assisted in cleaning one another, which was necessary given the limited space. Law had a hanging rack to hold the products, because this was easier than bending in the tight space to collect things from the floor. Even if there was more space, Kid would still have found a way to make sure he got to clean Law’s ass.

Kid washed all of Law, doing such a thorough job that he even started washing Law’s hands while trying to hide that mischievous smile that made it obvious he was only doing it to get a rise out of Law.

“ _Honestly, Eustass-ya?_ ” Law asked, but his hands remained slack to let Kid have his fun.

“Don’t know where these filthy mitts have been,” Kid said with a laugh.

Then Kid used Law’s own slack hand to slap him on the check. It wasn’t hard, but the wetness created a sound that was more dramatic that the impact itself. And then right on cue came the death threats and enough squabbling that they were lucky not to slip.

XXX

They cleaned the kitchen floor together, and agreed that if they ever did this again they would be buying a tarp to put down first.

Then Law handed Kid a small black box wrapped in ribbon and offered a smile. Kid yelled “ _Fuck!_ ” so suddenly that Law actually flinched in surprise.

“ _Sorry_ , sorry,” Kid apologised when he saw Law’s reaction, and accepted the package gently. “I just realised the present I had for you is still back at my apartment.”

“That’s okay, open yours now anyway,” Law insisted. “I want to see it on you.”

Kid did as he was told, and packed neatly inside the box a golden bracelet was revealed. It was a flat band decorated with intricate patterns of raised swirls. It was a solid thing; something that not just anyone could get away with wearing. But for Kid its size wasn’t overwhelming, because it would be balanced out by Kid’s thick build and impressive muscles. The brilliant shine of gold complimented his pale skin and crimson red hair.

He didn’t dare ask Law how much it had cost. He slipped it around his left wrist and squeezed it closed so that it would stay securely in place.

“It’s going to be difficult to take off now that you’ve done that so tightly,” Law said.

“I don’t plan on taking it off. I love it. Thank you,” Kid confirmed, and Law could tell he meant it by the way his eyes lit up.

Kid closed the space between their lips to thank Law properly. “Here’s to two years of great sex and terrible humour.”

“And to the happiest two years of my life,” Law added.

Kid’s heart fluttered at the sound of those words. Kid knew that he and Law were good and happy together, however he had never actually heard Law _praise_ their relationship before. Not because it wasn’t praiseworthy, but because the reassurance generally went unspoken. So to hear Law say those words unprompted was a massive deal.

Law smirked at how easy it was to read Kid’s face. Kid was at a loss for words, so he simply wrapped his hand around the back of Law’s neck before mashing their lips together again.

If there was a perfect moment to say ‘I love you’ for the first time, it was probably now. But at the conclusion of their kiss they stared at one another silently, daring the other to speak first. A number of seconds went by and it felt as though the opportunity was lost.

However the chance would surely come again. The truth was that Law was just as enamoured of Kid, as Kid was of Law. And just because this was yet to be spoken aloud didn’t make it any less true.


End file.
